


Draco's Gone Wild

by cami_soul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: Eighth year at Hogwarts post War.  Draco is a changed man with a goal.  Harry is oblivious.  Very Fluffy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying a longer length story this time. Lots of plot up front but it will get smuttier at the end (don't know how smutty just yet). This is very fluffy and will absolutely have a happy ending. 
> 
> Also, none of these characters belong to me and I make no profit from them.

The entrance hall at Hogwarts was teaming with jostling noisy excitement. The imposing doors were thrown open wide and the students streamed in. The first day of term was finally here. Harry was standing and talking with Ron and Hermione. 

Even though he had spent the summer living with the Weasleys and had owled Hermione nearly every day, it just felt so good to be back at Hogwarts with his two best friends. Harry couldn’t keep the gigantic grin off of his face even if he wanted to. It had been the right decision to come back for an eighth year and finish his N.E.W.T. levels. Voldemort was dead, the Death Eaters had been rounded up and imprisoned in Azkaban, and the damage done to Hogwarts had been repaired, nothing could lessen Harry’s joy in this moment. 

Harry’s back was to the entrance but he could hear that a rather boisterous group had just arrived. Ron’s mouth opened into a silent “O” and stayed that way. Hermione leaned into Harry and said, “I think you’re going to want to see this Harry.” At her words, Harry turned toward the doorway.

“What the hell!” Harry wanted to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. There in the doorway stood a group of Slytherin eighth years, and at the center was . . .. Well he didn’t know exactly what. He had Draco Malfoy’s white blond hair but nothing else remained of the pale gaunt and angry boy that Harry had last seen at his trial. Harry had testified for both Malfoy and his mother Narcissa at their trials and both had been acquitted. Still, he never expected Malfoy would dare to come back here much less even want to. But this Malfoy he was looking at was no one he had ever seen before. 

His pale blond hair was much longer than it had been, now brushing the tops of his shoulders. Instead of being harshly slicked back, it was falling softly around his face moving and swinging freely every time Malfoy moved. When he turned to speak to Pansy Parkinson, his hair moved and Harry saw a flash of four silver rings marching down Malfoy’s right ear. He wasn’t dressed properly either. His robes were unfastened, showing a faded pair of jeans and some kind of black boots. His white shirt had at least three buttons open and his green tie was hanging loosely around his neck. On Malfoy’s neck, peeking out from the collar of his shirt, Harry could see part of what looked like the tendrils of a tattoo. But the most shocking part of this transformation was Malfoy’s face. Malfoy was grinning and laughter was sparkling in his sliver grey eyes. Malfoy was smiling! It transformed his face and Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away.

The group of Slytherins moved across the floor to go into the Great Hall. When he passed by them Malfoy said, “Looking good, Potter.” “Granger. Weasley.” He nodded to both Hermione and Ron and then he was gone into the Great Hall leaving behind the stunned and silent trio. 

The crowd swept them up and then they too were entering the Great Hall. They made their way over to the Gryffindor table and Harry sat where he could keep an eye on the Slytherin table, just in case. 

Headmistress McGonagall began to speak, “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we are joined by the first years for sorting, there are a few changes this year.” At her words a curious murmuring started. She waited until it had died down to continue speaking. “As you all know, some of our students are returning as unprecedented eighth years. Because all of those students have reached their majority, we have made some changes to housing. There will be a separate common room with attached dorm rooms for the eighth years only. The eighth year dorm rooms will include students from mixed houses. Otherwise the eighth years will retain their own house memberships, be allowed in their house common rooms, and be included in earning house points. Mr. Filch will direct you when we have finished with our meal.”

When she finished with her speech the doors were opened and the first years came in to be sorted. Harry’s attention was on none of this, as his mind spun with the implications of what the McGonagall had just said. Mixed houses. Living with Slytherins. Living with Malfoy? He understood that there might not be room for them in their old dorms but why would she subject them to living together. Hermione seemed pleased, he could hear her muttering about being able to form proper study groups with the Ravenclaws. Ron not so much, he kept saying, “snakes” under his breath. Harry was so confused he didn’t know what to think. 

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and Malfoy caught his eye and raised his goblet, “What the hell?”


	2. Chapter 2

After the feast Filch led them to their new dorms. Instead of turning right at the staircases, they turned left. Their new common room was much the same as Gryffindor’s except instead red and gold decorations all of the houses’ colors were represented but in subtle muted tones that seemed to all go together. 

There were eight beds in each of the dorm rooms. All of their trunks had been delivered by the house elves. Harry’s bed was farthest from the door but closest to the window. He didn’t mind, he rather liked the fresh air and sunshine when he could get it. Ron’s bed was directly next to his, but they were the only two Gryffindors. Blaise Zabini was across from Harry and Theo Nott was next to him. The rest of the dorm room included three Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff named Anders. 

Worn out from the day’s travel and the feast they had just attended, all of the boys chose to go to bed. However, once there, Harry’s mind could not stop spinning. He supposed it could have been worse and Malfoy could be in here instead of Zabini, but he didn’t know how he would be able to take having him around so much, seeing him every day. And what was with the smiling. Malfoy had even been laughing during the feast. What did Draco Malfoy have to laugh about? And what was with his hair, and the earrings? Harry fell asleep thinking about just what the tattoo on Malfoy’s neck was and how far down it went.

They had two days of classes before their first weekend. Just enough time to get the syllabi, meet their professors and see which students were in their classes. Malfoy was in Harry’s Potions, DADA and Charms classes. Ron and Hermione were in all of his classes, but Hermione was of course taking some extra that he and Ron weren’t. 

On Friday night Headmistress McGonagall came to address them in their common room. “Since you are all of age you are allowed to go to Hogsmeade whenever you have free time. However, if you are going further afield than that we require that you notify your head of house. And under no circumstances is there to be any alcohol on Hogwarts’ campus. Is this understood?” The students all murmured their agreement, and McGonagall took her leave.

“Ok, we leave in ten minutes,” shouted Seamus Finnegan. All of the eighth years scrambled up to their rooms to change out of their uniforms and into outfits that they hoped would impress the others. Harry didn’t have a lot to choose from so he wore a dark green t-shirt and comfortably broken in jeans. His hair was a lost cause, so he just ran his fingers through and tried to flatten the parts that were sticking up. He made it back to the common room with 5 minutes to spare.

He was standing with Ron when Hermione came back down. She was wearing some sort of black silky top and a skirt that didn’t reach her knees. He heard Ron make a muffled “glrgh” sound next to him. Things had been weird with Ron and Hermione. They had shared some kisses in the heat of the battle, but when it was over Ron had retreated back into the safety of the friend zone. This was similar to what happened between him and Ginny, but he and Ginny really were better as friends. As for Ron and Hermione, he knew his mate had it bad but couldn’t seem to do anything about it. 

“You look really nice, Hermione,” Harry said filling the awkward silence.

“Thank you Harry,“ she said with a pointed look at Ron that seemed to go right over his head. “You look nice too, the green really brings out your eyes.” 

Just then Harry’s attention was drawn to the group of Slytherins entering the common room joking and laughing. Malfoy was in the center of the group wearing a skintight pair of black jeans and a tight black t-shirt that showed the surprisingly well formed muscles of his biceps and forearms. The maddening tattoo was peeking out from his collar. Malfoy looked relaxed and happy. His dark mark just seemed to add to his bad boy image. All Harry could think was, who is this guy and what has he done with the ferret? He looked like a freakin rock star. 

The large group of students made their way out of the castle and down to the town. Harry was planning to hang toward the back but Seamus and Ron threw their arms around him and dragged him toward the front. When they reached town, the group made their way to The Three Broomsticks and pretty much took over all of the tables and booths in the pub. Seamus, Dean, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Harry all crowded into one booth. Dean and Seamus went to the bar to get the first round. They came back with pints of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey chasers. 

After a few drinks, Harry was pleasantly buzzed and was having a hard time focusing on the conversation of his friends. He was roused from his comfortable daze when Malfoy, Zabini and Nott came to sit a table nearby with some Ravenclaws; Spencer, Fletcher and Rounds. Since they brought a bottle of Firewhiskey with them, they were warmly welcomed to the table. All of Harry’s senses went on high alert. 

Curren Spencer was asking Malfoy why he was so changed. Harry didn’t even realize as he leaned forward in his seat. Spencer asked, “What’s going on with this new look Malfoy? Did you lose a bet?” Harry held his breath waiting for Malfoy to demolish the other boy. But it never happened, Malfoy laughed!

“Yeah, that would be funny but no,” Malfoy responded. “This is actually the real me for the first time. When my father was killed in Azkaban I was finally released from an unbreakable vow I had made many years before but my father had refused to release me from.” Malfoy paused to drink some of his whiskey. “For the first time in my life I don’t have to be the perfect Pureblood son and some obnoxious prick, and I can make choices based only on what I want. And . . .” Malfoy looked up and locked eyes with Harry, “for the first time in my life I can go after what I want most of all!”


	3. Chapter 3

What did Malfoy want? Harry couldn’t stop thinking about it. Was it grades, did he want to be an Auror, did he want to beat Harry at quidditch? If he never really knew the real Malfoy, it could be anything. Then again this whole thing could be a ploy and the sneaky, conniving, angry Malfoy he’d known for seven years was the real Malfoy. Harry’s head hurt and he tossed and turned all night, getting very little sleep. 

After breakfast the next day, Harry decided to go flying by himself. Quidditch practices didn’t start for a few weeks, but flying always seemed to clear his head. He took out his practice snitch, and once he released it, spent an exhilarating hour chasing it all over the pitch before he was able to catch it. 

He felt much better after this and went back to his room to change out of his sweaty clothes, and find Ron or some other friends to go to lunch with. When he reached his room, he was surprised to find Malfoy hanging out with Zabini and Nott. “Hey Potter,” Malfoy directed at him, “You look like you’ve either been flying or kissing.” 

Harry turned bright red, “What? Why would you say that? What are you talking about?”

“Well, your cheeks are bright red and your eyes are sparkling, so I just put two and two together,” Malfoy responded. “So which was it?” he teased. Malfoy was leaning back on his elbows on Zabini’s bed. Today he was wearing a strategically ripped pair of jeans faded to almost white. One particularly distracting tear was located approximately two centimeters from Malfoy’s crotch.

“Well, I . . . I didn’t kiss anyone! And what business is it of yours?” Harry huffed. 

“OK, good to know. You should take me with you next time,” Malfoy grinned. While Harry was still reeling from that odd statement, Malfoy added, “We’re just headed to lunch. We’ll wait while you change and you can join us.” 

Harry looked down at the clothes in his hands that he didn’t remember picking up. He couldn’t figure out any way out of lunch without being rude. Normally it wouldn’t be a problem being rude to Slytherins, but this year everything seemed to be turned on its arse. However, now Harry had an even bigger dilemma than being rude to Slytherins. 

Where was he going to change?

Normally, (again, he was really missing normal) he would just change in front of his roommates. After seven years of boarding school he was used to seeing just about everything. Seamus in particular had no shame whatsoever in parading around starkers from time to time. However, changing in here seemed a bit too cozy in front of these particular roommates. Ducking behind his bed hangings felt juvenile especially when they were all open now and he would have to close them first, making an even bigger production out of it. Or he could go to the bathroom in the hall, but that really wasn’t any more private as any boy could walk in there.

He waited so long thinking about this that now it was incredibly awkward no matter what he did. Great job Harry! He looked up from the clothing he was clutching to see the three Slytherins staring at him expectantly. 

“OK,” he mumbled and turned his back on the group to walk to the farthest corner over by the window, and kept his back turned as his pulled off his sweaty shirt. In one part of his head he heard their conversation resume, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that Malfoy was staring at him. He pulled off his bottoms but left his boxer briefs on. Sweaty or not they were staying on! As he was pulling on his clean shirt he thought he heard a sound like someone was in pain, but it was muffled by cloth so that he couldn’t be sure. 

Fully dressed again, he walked back over to the group. Malfoy grimaced as he sat up and moved to stand up, but the other two seemed fine so they headed out to lunch. As they walked into the Great Hall, the others headed automatically to the Slytherin table. Harry followed and found himself sitting across from Zabini and Nott, and next to Malfoy. 

Lunch proved surprisingly enjoyable once they started on the topic of Quidditch. Harry found that both he and Malfoy favored the Wimbourne Wasps to win the World Cup this year. They shared an in-depth conversation analyzing the Wasps’ seeker and his recovery from a recent injury. Before he knew it lunch was over.

“We’re going to walk into Hogsmeade, want to join us?” Malfoy asked Harry.

“Well, I er – probably should . . .” Harry looked over his shoulder toward the Gryffindor table where Ron and Hermione were still sitting. “You know . . .”

“OK, well great talking with you,” Malfoy said and he gripped Harry’s left shoulder and gave it a squeeze before he left. 

Harry’s shoulder tingled and he wondered if Malfoy had hexed him, but as he sat for a moment the feeling went away. Harry’s confusion though, only grew. Why was Malfoy being nice to him? Had Malfoy enjoyed their conversation? Had Harry? His head was starting to hurt again but he got up and went over to his friends.

“What the hell Harry?” demanded Ron.

“Ron! That’s not our . . .” began Hermione.

“Malfoy! Slytherins! You were at their table. Eating!” Ron’s voice rang out loudly in the mostly deserted hall. He seemed to be most upset that Harry would do something at important as eating with the Slytherins.

“It’s really not our business Harry. And we think it’s great that you are making friends,” Hermione added with a quelling look thrown in Ron’s direction.

“I didn’t plan it, it just sort of happened,” Harry defended. “Anyway, what are you guys doing?”

They ended up heading to the library where Ron and Harry watched Hermione plan out a study schedule for them for the rest of the year and spent their time levitating balled up pieces of parchment and flinging them at each other. In this way they were all happily engaged until dinner.

After dinner they made their way back to the eighth year common room where there seemed to be a party going full swing. Music with a pulsing bass was playing from the wireless and groups of students were dancing. Most of the students had bottles of Butterbeer in their hands. As they stood taking this all in, Zabini came over and handed them each a bottle of their own and melted back into the crowd of dancers. 

The trio of friends sank down on a nearby couch and watched the party with anthropologic curiosity. This was not something that happened in the Gryffindor common room. Harry blamed the Slytherins. And they certainly seemed to be enjoying themselves.

In the center of the dancers, there was Malfoy. He was wearing the same distracting Jeans from earlier today with a deep green shirt of some sort of soft material that hugged the muscles of his chest. He and Pansy Parkinson were intertwined as one and their hips moved with the beat of the music.   
Just as Harry was convinced that Malfoy must be dating Pansy, He turned and started grinding with Zabini. Malfoy raised his arms gracefully above his head and his body moved sinuously against Zabini’s. Light against dark. 

Harry had never seen two men dancing before and he couldn’t drag his eyes away. Something stirred and ached in his gut as he watched Zabini’s strong muscled arms and hands grip Malfoy’s hips. Malfoy arched his back and rubbed against Zabini’s front. Harry’s mouth fell open and his breath came quicker. 

Then the song changed and Malfoy was striding straight toward them with a determined gleam in his steely eyes. Harry’s mouth dried up and his heart threatened to pound right out of his chest. Malfoy reached out his right hand and Harry’s hand started to lift from his side.

“Come on Granger, these two idiots will never get a clue,” Malfoy said with a quick grin thrown at Harry and Ron. And then he was pulling her over to the other dancers. Malfoy’s hands were on her hips and he was teaching her some sort of move where they both twisted down low and then back up again, and Hermione was laughing up into his face. Harry tasted something bitter in his mouth and grimaced.

“How can she do that,” sputtered Ron indignantly. “She’s dancing with that . . . that poncey git! That’s not right.” 

“She looks like she’s having fun,” Harry tried calming his friend down. 

“If she wanted to dance, she should’ve just asked us,” Ron objected. 

“Or we should’ve asked her,” Harry responded quietly. 

Harry and Ron remained in their corner brooding, drinking and staring for the rest of the evening. It was the fourth year Yule Ball all over again. Hermione remained with the group of dancers, changing partners frequently. Harry’s eyes tracked Malfoy. He danced with men and he danced with women, and sometimes he danced with himself and the music. His movements were fluid and hypnotic. 

When the music was turned off and the party broke up Hermione rejoined her friends. “That was brilliant!” Hermione said as she caught her breath. “Why didn’t you two dance?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 4 & 5 are kind of short so I'm posting them together. :)

On Wednesday during Potions class, when it was time to work in partners, Malfoy plopped down next to Harry. “Why don’t we work together?” Malfoy asked, his black robes the perfect foil for tousled blond locks. Harry still wasn’t used to seeing Malfoy’s hair without it being gelled into submission.

“Us?” squeaked Harry.

“Yeah, us,” Malfoy squeaked back with a laugh. “Why not?”

“Because I’m shit at potions, and you’ve always ridiculed me,” Harry said with a frown.

“How about I help you get better at potions?” Malfoy asked.

“Why . . . why would you want to do that?” Harry questioned.

“Because I like you.” Malfoy answered, grey eyes looking steadily into Harry’s eyes. “Now, how about you go and get the ingredients while I heat up the cauldron?” 

The rest of the hour passed with Harry cutting and Malfoy measuring and stirring. Their potion turned out perfectly, but Harry hadn’t learned a thing. He had been too busy turning “I like you” over and over in his mind. I like you. I like you? I like you! Likeyoulikeyoulikeyou . . .

At the end of class Malfoy said, “Great job Potter!” and squeezed his shoulder on his way out. That strange tingling happened again, but this time Harry wasn’t worried about hexing. 

This time Harry was worried about whether Malfoy meant that he liked him, or that he liked him – liked him.

At lunch Harry was so distracted that he buttered the same slice of bread three times. When Hermione had to repeat his name several times before he noticed, she asked, “What’s wrong Harry?”

Ron was busy eating and talking with Seamus and Dean, so Harry sidled closer to Hermione. “Hermione? How can you tell if someone likes you, likes you?” he asked quietly.

Hermione’s mouth turned up at the corners, “Harry? Do you like someone?” she asked gently and smiling at him.

“Well . . . it’s just . . . well, I don’t . . . I . . . maybe?” answered Harry looking confused and miserable. “They said they liked me, but I don’t know if they like me, like me or if they are just being nice.”

“Is this person usually nice to you?” she queried. 

“Well, they weren’t before . . . buuuut they are now,” he answered. Harry’s eyes shifted from side to side looking wildly everywhere but at the Slytherins. 

Hermione flicked her eyes quickly over to the Slytherin table and then back to Harry. “Harry, if you like this person, you should try to spend time with them. Look for ways to do nice things for them and show them you care. They may be afraid to show you how much they care, so you might have to make the first move.” At this statement Harry started to look a little green. “But I want you to know Harry, that whoever you choose,” Hermione paused and this time gave a significant glance over to the Slytherin table, “I will be happy for you and support you one hundred percent.” 

“Now if only I could take my own advice,” Hermione added under her breath as she looked over to where Ron was still happily eating.


	5. Chapter 5

Charms was cancelled on Thursday afternoon which gave them all an unexpected free period. Harry had been thinking of Hermione’s advice nonstop since lunch yesterday. When Harry saw Malfoy sitting alone and reading in the common room he screwed up all of his Gryffindor courage and walked over to him. 

“Malfoy?” he began.

“Oh, hey Potter,” Malfoy looked up from his book with a smile. 

“I . . . er . . . do you . . . I . . . you said that next time . . . I, uh . . . do you want to go flying? Uh, like I . . . uh . . . mean with me,” Harry asked clumsily.

Malfoy’s smile had grown wider with each awkward word Harry had uttered. “Sounds good,” he said. “I’ll just go grab my broom. Do you have a practice snitch?” 

Relief made Harry’s knees go weak. “Yeah, I’ll uh . . . I’ll uh just go get it.” Harry sprinted up to his room. His hands were ‘unsteady as he reached for both his broom and the golden ball. “What the hell am I doing?” he thought. “This is Malfoy for Merlin’s sake! If anyone should be nervous it’s him!” And with that pep talk, Harry met up with Malfoy and headed out to the quidditch pitch. 

It was a clear sunny afternoon with only a light wind, perfect for flying. When they had mounted their brooms and were ready to start, Malfoy quirked his lips and looked over at Harry, “Are you sure you’re ready for me Potter?” Malfoy’s pale blond strands were tossed by the breeze and his grey eyes danced in the sunshine. His earnings sparkled and his tattoo taunted Harry. He looked simply beautiful.

Harry took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, “I was born ready, Malfoy.” With that Harry winked at Malfoy and released the snitch.  
Malfoy gave a whoop of pure joy and shot his broom high into the clear blue sky. He looked back over his shoulder and shouted, “Come on Harry! You’re slower than a slug in treacle!” To prove his point he flew a complicated spiral pattern that took him to the other end of the pitch.

Harry. Malfoy called him Harry. That achy feeling was back in his chest. Harry ignored it and flew after Malfoy keeping his eyes peeled for a glimpse of the snitch. 

They both came close to grabbing the snitch at least twice but it had eluded them. Now, however, Malfoy was closing in and Harry was still a broom length behind. Malfoy’s fingers were brushing the shiny metal when he felt a tug on his broom that caused him to veer off course. He looked back and saw Harry grinning back at him with his hands raised in a shrug. “Oh, it’s like that is it Potter? I didn’t expect such behavior from a Gryffindor,” Malfoy mock scolded. “Good to know!” 

“Maybe that’s because I was supposed to be Slytherin!” Harry shouted back, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt.

“What the hell are you talking . . .,” Malfoy’s question was interrupted by the appearance of a dozen other eighth years who had noticed them flying and decided to join in an impromptu game of pickup quidditch. There was no further chance for the two of them to talk as the game took over and they were drafted to opposite teams. 

The game turned into a schoolyard brawl of a game with no rules and lots of trash talk. House loyalties were broken down and team loyalty dominated. Slytherin helped Ravenclaw and Gryffindor helped Hufflepuff. It was filled with dirty tricks and laughter and did more to cement inter-house unity than anything McGonagall could order. 

Dinner that night saw the eighth years eating in mixed groups throughout the Great Hall. Unfortunately for Harry, Malfoy was surrounded by his jubilant team mates who were still celebrating their win. This meant that Harry spent yet another meal observing Malfoy from afar.


	6. Chapter 6

On Friday morning Harry wasn’t paying attention as he headed into the hall bathroom and he ran right into someone coming out. Harry’s hands came up unconsciously and he grabbed onto the slippery shoulders of a dripping wet Malfoy.

“Ssssorry, I wasn’t . . .” Harry stammered.

“Watch where you’re going . . . oh, Potter,” Malfoy reached out one hand to grab Harry’s waist and steady him. The other hand was tightly gripping the towel slung low on his hips. When Harry didn’t say anything but continued to stare, Malfoy added, “Some prat thought it would be funny to take all my clothes. Probably Zabini.” 

The moment stretched out and neither man moved. Rivulets of water were dripping from Malfoy’s wet hair and running in trails down the sleek muscles of his chest and abdomen. Harry’s eyes were eating up Malfoy’s tattoo. He was finally seeing it but he suspected that instead of ending his restless nights, seeing it at last was going to make it even harder to sleep.

On the right side of Draco’s chest was a large dragon. One wing wrapped around the side of his ribs and the other up and over Draco’s right shoulder. Flames coming from its mouth trailed up Draco’s neck. The tattoo was done entirely in shades of black with the exception of the eyes, which were brilliant emerald. 

Harry was mesmerized. He traced the inky lines over Draco’s skin with the fingertips of his left hand. As he touched it, the wings on the dragon moved back and forth and the flames seemed to shoot higher.

“Potter?” Malfoy growled roughly and bit his bottom lip. The hand holding onto Harry’s waist tightened reflexively.   
Harry didn’t stop, he didn’t think he could stop. He continued tracing the lines, touching the dragon. Touching Draco. They stayed like this for endless moments, until Seamus barreled along complaining of Fizzy Gutbusters, and they broke away to move out of the doorway.

“Potter? Harry?” Draco said with a question in his voice.

“I . . . I have to go,” Harry said without meeting Draco’s eyes. He rushed out of the hall and down to the common room before Draco could say anything else. 

Morning classes were a blur for Harry as he tried to sort out his feelings. Why was it so satisfying to touch Draco’s tattoo? And was he calling him Draco now, even in his thoughts? When did that happen? He kept his head down and avoided making eye contact with anyone who would ask him any questions he was not prepared to answer.

Later on as Harry was eating lunch with Ron and Hermione, Draco appeared next to him. “May I join you?” he asked looking at the three of them.

“Of course Draco. Harry, shift down,” Hermione directed with a smile. “Draco, how did you manage to stop that chain reaction with the Boomslang Skin today in potions?”

Draco sat down next to Harry and started answering Hermione’s question. His leg moved as he reached for the sausages and ended up pressed against Harry’s. Draco left his leg resting there and didn’t move it away. Harry couldn’t think about anything but warm firm muscle pressed up against him. Harry shifted his weight so that his leg was pressing back into Draco’s and allowed Hermione and Draco’s conversation to flow around him. Harry didn’t turn and look at Draco and so he couldn’t see the small smile that played around his mouth, but Hermione surely did.

Harry was content to just stay this way all day, but they had afternoon classes. Before they got up to go Draco turned to Harry for the first time, “You want to go into Hogsmeade tonight?” His grey eyes were steady as he waited for Harry’s response. 

“Uh, yeah . . . sure, that’s . . . yeah,” Harry answered in his usual smooth manner. 

“Great, I’ll meet you in the common room at 8:00.” Then Draco rose gracefully and headed out to his afternoon classes.

After dinner that night, Harry was standing in front of his trunk dithering about what he should wear, not that he really had that much choice. He really only had two decent pairs of jeans, and he supposed he could wear his green shirt again. The one Hermione said made his eyes look nice. There wasn’t much he could do about his hair, it was sticking up all over as usual. At least he had showered so he smelled clean!

While Harry was standing there sorting out his clothes, Blaise Zabini walked over to him. Zabini had turned out to be an OK roommate. He didn’t throw his clothes on the floor, he had a wicked sense of humor, and he had refrained from insulting Harry like he used to. Harry wasn’t sure what had brought about this last change, but he appreciated it.

So Harry was shocked when Zabini said in a low tone, “You’d better not fucking hurt him!”

“What . . . what are you talking about?” Harry responded.

“I’m saying . . . things haven’t been easy for him, and he’s really excited about tonight, and you had better not fucking hurt him or I will personally hurt you. Badly!”

“Draco? You mean Draco?” confusion filling Harry’s voice.

“Gods yes, I mean Draco. He is the one you are going on a date with! How are you this slow? How the hell did you save the Wizarding World?” Zabini shook his head as he walked off.

Harry sat down on the side of his bed with a thump. Date! This is a date? I’m going on a date with Draco Malfoy? Harry’s thoughts raced through his head. I guess that means he likes me – likes me. Wow, he wasn’t sure he was ready for this. Harry wasn’t sure if his legs would hold him or if his heart would beat right out of his chest, but he was late so he finished dressing and went to meet Draco in the common room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have been building up to it for a while, finally the smutty goodness. I have changed the rating to reflect this.

As they left the castle together, Harry was still ruminating on whether or not this was actually a date when Draco spoke, “We could just go down to lake instead. It’s a lot quieter . . . we could talk.” 

“I brought refreshments,” Draco added hopefully, as he flashed a silver flask. 

“OK,” Harry answered, thinking that this didn’t really help him in determining if this was actually a date or not. He supposed he could just ask Draco, but he suspected by merely asking the question he would be insulting him.

Their steps took them down a path to lake that curved left. When they reached the shore, Draco headed toward a small grove of pine trees that would shield them from the view of anyone up by the castle. 

They sat down side by side on the cushiony needles and stared out at the moonlight reflected on the black water. “It’s so peaceful here,” whispered Draco.

Harry’s reply was ruined when a massive shiver shook his whole body. He had only pulled on a jumper thinking they would be headed to a cozy pub tonight. 

“Here,” Draco said, pulling his cloak so that it covered the both of them. “And drink some of this. That will warm you up.”

Harry took a healthy gulp of Firewhiskey from the flask, and gasped only a little bit. They sat for a bit in silence, passing the flask back and forth. 

“Draco?” Harry began, looking straight ahead and not at the man next to him. “Draco . . . do you er . . . do you like blokes or birds?” Harry finished his question in a rush. 

Draco turned to look at Harry, but Harry resolutely remained staring forward. “I thought . . . I thought you knew. I . . . I like blokes Harry.” With a rough voice Draco asked, “What about . . . what about you?”

“Well I . . . I, don’t . . . I, just . . . well, I . . . I don’t know really.” Harry answered quietly. “I just . . . I’ve only kissed two girls, no guys. But I . . .,” Harry turned to finally look at Draco, “I might like to.”

Draco gently cupped Harry’s jaw with his right hand and leaned forward. “I think I could help you with that,” he whispered and brushed his lips against Harry’s.

Draco’s lips were as soft as velvet against Harry’s. Draco brushed them slowly back and forth. Then he increased the pressure and licked at Harry’s lower lip with his tongue. At Harry’s small gasp, Draco slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth and coaxed Harry’s tongue to come out and play too.

Harry groaned loudly and slid both of his arms around Draco to pull him close. Harry enthusiastically joined in the kiss, mirroring the movements Draco’s tongue was making. Draco’s sliding in and out of his mouth, and Harry’s following. 

When Draco sucked on Harry’s tongue, Harry moaned and pushed Draco roughly to the ground to cover his body and grind their hips together. Harry pushed against Draco harder seeking some relief from the burning ache in his quickly hardening cock. 

Draco threaded the fingers of one hand into Harry’s hair to anchor him, while he sent his other hand to trace the front of Harry’s jeans. Harry bucked into his hand and pulled away from his mouth, “Oh gods, Draco!”

When, Draco squeezed and slid his hand up and down Harry’s hardened length Harry whimpered softly at the back of his throat. Draco peppered kisses down Harry’s throat. Harry threw back his neck and Draco bit down softly where his throat met his shoulder. All the while Draco was pressing and rubbing Harry’s cock through his jeans. 

“Oh Merlin, Draco I can’t . . .” Harry gasped. “Please . . . I need!” Harry couldn’t think, could only feel. His hips thrusting mindlessly into Draco’s hand wanting the pleasure to go on and on. 

Draco pulled their mouths back together, sucking at Harry’s tongue. Harry gave a sharp cry and shuddered into Draco’s grasp. Harry rested his forehead against Draco’s shoulder and panted, his hips stilling. Draco whispered a quiet cleaning spell that tingled slightly. Then Draco wrapped both arms around Harry’s back and they rested together. 

After several minutes, Harry raised his head to meet Draco’s gaze. Draco smiled sweetly at him and Harry’s heart stuttered. It felt like it actually stopped and started again. Can hearts do that? What did that mean?

He started to shift off of Draco when he realized he could still feel a hard length pressing into his hip. “You . . . you didn’t?” Harry cut his eyes down to their hips and back again.

“What? Come?” Draco asked making Harry flush and duck his head.

“Yeah,” Harry mumbled into Draco’s chest.

“No, but it’s OK. I don’t need . . .,” Draco was interrupted by Harry.

“No, I . . . I want to. I just . . . I . . . you need to tell me what to do,” Harry said to Draco’s chest.

Draco gently lifted Harry’s chin and looked him in the eyes, “Harry, I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. It’s OK, really.”

Harry grabbed the back of Draco’s neck and pulled him in for a hard kiss, “I want to! I want to, believe me,” he said against Draco’s lips. 

“Just do anything you think would feel good if I did it to you,” Draco said in a soft low voice. 

Harry shifted so he was lying half off of Draco. His hand hovered over Draco’s flies. “Can I?” he asked.   
“God yes!” Draco answered through clenched teeth.

Harry fumbled with opening Draco’s flies and then tentatively reached his hand into Draco’s pants and pulled out his cock. It looked both strange and familiar to Harry and he was fascinated. Harry reached out a finger to rub at the pearly moisture that had gathered at the tip.

Draco groaned, “You’re killing me, Harry!” 

With a smile at Draco’s reaction, Harry closed his whole hand around Draco’s cock and dragged it slowly up and down. Draco moaned and thrust up into Harry’s hand. Harry squeezed tightly and pulled his hand all the way down the shaft fully exposing the head. Harry paused for a beat and then leaned down to lick the tip.

“Oh fuck Harry! Fuck!” Draco shouted.

Pleased with himself, Harry swirled his tongue around the head. Draco hissed out a breath. Heady with his power over Draco, Harry sucked the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around again. 

“Harry! I can’t!” Draco thrust his cock farther into Harry’s mouth and without warning came. 

It shot down his throat and Harry swallowed as quickly as he could, a small amount escaping and leaking down his chin. Harry pulled off gently and looked up at Draco.

Draco had thrown one arm across his face, “Oh god Harry, I’m so sorry. I should have . . . I couldn’t stop. I shouldn’t have . . . without telling you.”

Harry wiped his face and moved back up Draco’s body, “It’s OK. I didn’t mind.”

Draco cautiously peered under his arm at Harry, “Truly?”

“Truly!” Harry grinned at Draco, “I mean, it was weird, but weird in a good way.” “It was fun making you crazy,” he added with a smirk.

“You are definitely going to kill me,” Draco muttered pulling Harry’s mouth back to his for a long slow kiss and tasting himself. 

When they got too cold, they made their way back to the castle. It was quiet and dark as they walked through the common room. They paused in the hallway to the dorms and Draco pushed Harry back against the wall. He gave Harry a hard kiss full of unspoken emotion and whispered, “Goodnight Harry.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut, hope you enjoy!

Harry slept late the next morning and missed breakfast, so he snuck down to the kitchen and let the house elves feed him. When he returned to the common room he saw that Draco was sitting on a couch talking with Ron and Hermione. 

“Hey, Harry,” Draco said when he looked up and saw him standing there.

“Hi,” Harry answered quietly and joined Draco on the couch.

As soon as he sat, he felt Draco twine their fingers together. Harry turned his face toward Draco and smiled softly. Draco’s lips quirked upward and he tugged on Harry’s fingers. Draco leaned down and whispered in Harry’s ear, ”I had a good time in the shower this morning, thinking about your mouth.” Harry’s face flamed and he had to look away. 

“We were just talking about the Potions essay,” Hermione informed Harry ignoring their interplay.

“I could help you,” Draco offered, “all of you.” 

“You’re bloody brilliant in Potions,” Ron admitted, before he could stop himself.

“Yes, thanks Draco, your help would be greatly appreciated,” added Hermione.

They set themselves up at a table in the corner of the common room and covered it with their books and parchments. Draco sat down across from Harry and wrapped his long legs around Harry’s under the table. Harry learned quickly that he could instantly get Draco’s attention by rubbing his foot against Draco’s leg. He smiled a Draco every time he did this, and Draco smiled back at him – every time.

Harry loved just watching him. He loved the way two little lines appeared between his eyebrows when he frowned in concentration, the way his soft blond hair kept falling in his face when he bent over his parchment, and the way his eyes lit up when he discussed a complicated potion formula.

The morning passed by quickly and before they knew it, the essays were done and it was time for lunch. After lunch another pick-up quidditch game was organized amongst the eighth years, with Harry and Draco once again seekers on opposite teams. Harry’s team won, even though Draco was able to catch the snitch. For the rest of the evening his eyes seemed to glow and his smile came easily.

Filled with camaraderie from their quidditch game, the eighth years commandeered one end of the Hufflepuff table at dinner and all sat together. Harry sat next to Draco enjoying the shiver that traveled down his spine every time their hands brushed. Draco quirked his eyebrow and gave Harry a knowing look after the sixth time he asked him to pass a serving platter.

Back in their common room after dinner the alcohol came out and the music was turned on. Draco came over to where Harry was sitting alone. He looked down at Harry with an intense gaze. Harry looked back, his own gaze caught by Draco’s. Harry’s mouth dried up and he licked his lips nervously. 

“Lake?” Draco asked tipping his head vaguely in that direction. 

“Yes!” Harry said, rushing to his feet.

Draco grabbed his hand and they slipped out of the common room, and out of the castle. They pulled each other quickly down the path, only stopping when they reached their pine grove. Draco hastily dragged Harry into his arms and gave him a hard rough kiss, filled with the pent up longing of the day. Harry returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around Draco and grabbing onto his arse to pull them flush.  
Draco drew away to pepper kissed all over Harry’s face. “Could – not – get – you – alone! – Wanting – you – all – day.”

With this, Harry pushed Draco onto the pine needle strewn ground and covered his body with his own. He kissed Draco enthusiastically, twining their tongues together and rocking his hips against Draco’s. 

Draco gave a low moan and threaded one hand in Harry’s messy tangle. With the other hand, Draco grabbed Harry’s arse pulling him closer and squeezing at the same time. “Harry . . . you feel so . . . good!” Draco sighed. “Just this!” he said rubbing back against Harry, loving the delicious friction of their hard cocks pressing together even through the layers of cloth. Soon it wasn’t enough and Draco was fumbling with Harry’s flies. Draco leaned down, his hair brushing Harry’s belly where his shirt had ridden up. 

“Wow, it’s so much bigger!” exclaimed a childish voice.

Draco and Harry both froze not daring to breathe. Draco looked up the length of Harry’s body and into his eyes. Harry looked back lifting his eyebrows with a question.

“It’s a lot colder too,” said another voice, “Who has figured out the warming charm?”

As quietly as they could, Harry and Draco straightened up their clothing and crawled to the edge of the pines. Looking out they saw a group of a dozen third years sitting not ten meters away using Lumos charms and writing on parchments. 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear. They both made their way through the back of the grove and back up to the castle, sticking to the shadows at the edge of the Forbidden Forest as long as they could.

“Now what?” asked Harry when they reached the entrance hall. 

“Potions,” Draco said. “I know how to get into the potions classroom.” Draco grabbed his hand and led Harry down into the dungeon and toward the class room. They had reached the classroom door and Draco had begun the spell to open it when they heard their names.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy how wonderful! I didn’t know you would be joining us tonight,” Professor Slughorn enthused. 

Draco had dropped Harry’s hand as soon as he had heard the professor say their names, now he gave Harry a desperate look before he turned around to address Slughorn. “I’m sorry Professor, Potter and I were just studying and I thought I had left my potions book in the classroom,” said Draco with a disarming smile.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that dear boy. Maybe you will be able to join us next week,” suggested Slughorn.

“Absolutely, absolutely. We’ll be there next week,” Draco said with a straight face, “We’ll just get back to studying.” With that, they started back the way they had come. 

“What about your book?” Slughorn called out to their backs. 

“I just remembered I left it in the Slytherin common room,” Draco tossed over his shoulder as they quickly walked away.

Harry started giggling like a loon as soon as they had rounded the corner, so Draco took hold of his hard again and started running. 

They could not catch a break. When they went up to the Owlry, they interrupted two sixth year Hufflepuffs. And that could not be unseen. By unspoken agreement, neither were interested in the Astronomy Tower, (and it was probably filled with more Hufflepuffs anyway). When they tried to sneak into the Restricted Section of the library, Madam Pince caught them and they had to make a hasty retreat. 

They finally found themselves in a deserted part of the third floor hallway. Draco slowly but inexorably pushed Harry up against the wall. He pulled both of Harry’s hands up over his head and held them there. Draco gave Harry a hard look. Harry looked back, mouth open a little and his breath coming fast. Harry gave a futile tug on his hands, “Draco! I need to touch you!”

“No, not yet. I’ll never last if you do,” Draco murmured as he bent his head to kiss and lick at Harry’s collar bone. Draco kissed all the way up to Harry’s ear where he bit gently.

Harry writhed against him, “Draco! Please more . . . need . . ..”

Draco pressed his leg between Harry’s, pushing hard against Harry’s cock. He held Harry’s hands with one of his and used his other hand to pull Harry’s head closer for a searing kiss. Harry moaned into his mouth.  
“Yesneedmorepleasemore,” pleaded Harry. 

Removing his hand from Harry’s head, Draco moved it down to his flies. He quickly opened them and pushed his pants out of the way. Draco broke off their kiss to demand, “Harry! Look at me!” He stared intently at Harry.

Harry opened his eyes and was trapped in Draco’s compelling gaze as he felt Draco’s fingers on his cock for the first time. It was too much. Harry wanted to close his eyes and hide, but he forced himself to meet the grey eyes staring into his. “Draco,” he breathed out roughly.  
Circling his hand tightly around Harry’s cock, Draco slowly pushed and pulled, watching Harry’s eyes glaze over and his pupils expand. “Mngffn,” Harry groaned. 

Draco let go of Harry’s hands and sank to his knees on the rough stone floor. He pulled Harry’s jeans and pants lower so that he could get a good look at Harry’s cock, average length, but nice and thick and as far as Draco could tell, just perfect.

Harry gave a fleeting thought to the fact that he was now exposed to anyone who might chance down the hallway, and then he could feel Draco’s warm breath on his cock and all rational thought fled his brain.

Licking the just tip, Draco teased Harry. He played his tongue along Harry’s slit. One hand gripped Harry’s cock and the other cupped his balls.  
“Please, God, Draco, please, please, Draco, Draco!” Harry chanted. 

A small smirk quirked Draco’s mouth before he took pity on Harry and sucked down his length, repeatedly pulling back and sucking in slowly.  
Harry’s legs almost gave out, but he grabbed on to Draco’s head to steady himself. Grabbing fistfuls of pale flaxen strands, Harry tried to make Draco move faster but it was no use Draco continued his slow push and pull. 

Draco pulled his mouth off entirely. Harry’s wet cock bobbed in front of him and he looked up at Harry, “What do you want Harry? Tell me what you want.”

“Can’t,” Harry whispered closing his eyes to the sight of Draco on his knees before him. 

“Yes, you can! Say it,” demanded Draco. “What do you want me to do Harry?”

“Oh God . . . ss . . . suck” Harry appealed, “Suck me . . . oh Merlin, suck me hard Draco!” 

Draco gave Harry exactly what he wanted and sucked down the length of him. Draco’s cheeks hollowed out with the force of the pull. Harry’s fingers tightened in his hair and Draco increased his speed.

“Ah! Draco! Merlin Draco! I’m . . . I’m gonna . . . I’m gonna come!” Harry warned.

Instead of pulling off, this only served to make Draco suck harder and faster, and then Harry was shooting down his throat. Harry shivered with aftershocks as Draco continued to suck gently. And then Harry’s legs really did give out and he slid down onto the floor next to Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and they rested together.

Harry opened his eyes intending to pull Draco toward him for a kiss, instead his eyes widened at the yellow eyes that met his unblinkingly. 

“Meow!” cried the cat, “Meow!”

“Mrs. Norris? Have you found something then? Where are you girl?” Filch’s voice echoed in the empty corridor.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” whispered Draco as they both got to their feet and Harry scrambled to pull up his pants and jeans. 

They ran all the way back to eighth year common room. The party had wound down but there were still a few people left milling around. They headed up to the dorms. Draco leaned in for a quick kiss before Harry’s door.

“This time I’ll be the one thinking about your mouth in the shower,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear before he slipped into the dormitory. Draco groaned and leaned forward to hit his head on the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

Dating Draco was difficult. Apparently the third years had a month long project on the moon’s effect on the giant squid, and were camped by the lake every night. Ravenclaws could be found studying in most empty classrooms at all hours, and wherever they weren’t – Hufflepuffs were snogging. Harry and Draco had only a few brief but arousing encounters over the following weeks.

But still, Harry couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off, something wasn’t right. For one thing aside from Ron and Hermione, and Blaise he guessed, no one seemed to know he and Draco were dating. Whenever they were in class, or meals or the common room, Draco was friendly and hung around with Harry but there was no touching or public displays of affection. The few times Harry tried to hold his hand or hug him, Draco seemed to shy away. 

The other thing was that Draco seemed to be very busy. He was hardly ever around. And he fobbed Harry off with excuses about studying and/or working on extra projects. Which did sound like something Draco would do, but it still seemed wrong somehow. 

So Harry spent a large part of the next two weeks convincing himself that everything was fine, and that he really did have a boyfriend even when it didn’t feel like it. That Draco really did want him. 

On Wednesday afternoon, Harry rushed back to his room to pick up the essay that he had forgotten in his rush this morning. Preoccupied with a certain grey eyed blond he thought to himself with a smile. 

He heard Draco’s and Blaise’s voices as soon as he entered the room. Some instinct made him hang back for a moment, behind one of the beds.

“Wow, I can’t believe you’re actually going to do this,” Blaise said with a low chuckle.

“Well, I am a Slytherin. Don’t mess with me,” Draco said in a proud self-satisfied voice.

Harry slumped against the wall, his legs feeling weak. What was going on? What was Draco saying? What was he going to do?  
“I almost feel sorry for the poor sod,” Blaise sniggered.

“Harry’s not going to know what hit him.” Draco laughed too.

Not wanting to hear anymore, Harry crept back out the door, his essay forgotten.

Harry skipped lunch, hiding in the library, and arrived late to Charms. He chose a seat in the back, and when Draco turned around and smiled at him Harry looked down at his notes without smiling back. Harry avoided Draco’s gaze for the rest of class. 

He tried to hurry out the door at the end of class but the professor called out, “Harry, don’t make a habit of arriving late. Five points from Gryffindor.”

“Yes, Professor,” Harry responded. By that time Draco, Ron and Hermione had reached him. 

“Why were you late, we missed you at lunch?” Hermione said in a rush.

“What’s going on mate?” Ron asked at the same time.

“It’s nothing, I was just in the library studying. Lost track of time,” Harry mumbled keeping his eyes away from the others. 

“Harry?” Draco said softly and reached out to touch Harry’s arm.

Harry stiffened and pulled away. “I’ve got to go. I’ll meet you at dinner,” Harry said to the group. Harry walked away quickly. 

“Harry?” Ron called out to his retreating back, but Harry didn’t slow down or respond. 

Harry made his way quickly through the castle and out to grounds. He headed toward the Forbidden Forest, but at the last minute he turned to Hagrid’s hut. Hagrid was out but Fang was there and Harry started a kettle for tea. 

Harry was on his second cup of tea when Hagrid returned. “I’m pleased ta see ya Harry,” Hagrid greeted him. Seeing Harry’s downcast expression, Hagrid clapped him on the back. “’Ave ya been entertain’in our guest Fang?” he asked his pet. 

Harry and Hagrid say in comfortable silence until after the sun had set. When Harry stood up to leave Hagrid told him, “Any time Harry. You can always come ‘ere any time!” 

When Harry entered the Great Hall dinner had already begun. He walked over to his friends at the Gryffindor table. When he was almost there, Seamus called out, “Hey Harry! Heard you were going out with Malfoy. That true?”

“No! Of course not! How could you think I would ever be with that Death Eater? Please,” Harry scoffed. 

“Harry . . .,” Hermione warned. Harry looked up at his friends who were all frowning at something behind him.

Harry turned and saw Draco looking paler than ever, jaw clenched and throat working. Harry thought he saw a glint of tears in Draco’s eyes before he whipped around and marched out of the hall.

What did Malfoy have to be upset about? He should be the one who’s angry! He was the one who had been tricked! He followed in Draco’s wake, he needed to let him know just how wrong his anger was.

He saw a light shining from the first floor bathroom and dread settled low in his stomach. He pushed the door open and saw Draco holding on to a sink with his head bowed down. Morbid déjá vu filled Harry as he stood frozen. 

Draco looked up and saw Harry, “Well isn’t this just bloody fucking perfect! You can’t leave me alone can you? Are you here to slice me open again Potter?” Draco ripped open his shirt and turned to face Harry, “Go ahead! Do it! Get out your fucking wand!”

Harry’s face lost color as he could see the thin silver lines, crisscrossing Draco’s torso, that he hadn’t noticed the last time he had seen his chest. Draco’s face was wet and his eyes were red.

“Go ahead fucker! It can hurt any worse than I already feel!” Draco yelled at him.

“What the hell are you talking about? You’re just mad I found out about your plan before you could trick me!” Harry yelled back.

“What fucking plan are you babbling about?” Draco continued to yell.

“I heard you,” Harry’s voice broke. “I heard you and Blaise talking about your big plan and how you were going to make a fool of me. I knew you couldn’t really like me. I knew there was no way it was real,” Harry ended on a whisper.

Draco turned back around to the sink and bowed his head again. “You don’t need me to make a fool of you, you fucking idiot,” Draco said darkly. “If you would have stayed around you would have heard about all about my nefarious plan to find and fix the Room of Requirement. For you.” 

The room of requirement had disappeared after the Fiendfyre and the battle. Students and staff had been looking for it off and on, since the term had started, without success.

“I had finally found it, but it doesn’t work anymore. I had been trying to fix it.” Draco said quietly staring down into the sink in front of him. “I had hoped . . . I was trying to make a place for you . . . for us . . . for our first. . .”

“Why . . . why . . . why would you want to do that for me?” Harry asked just as quietly.

“Because I fucking loved you. More fool me,” Draco stated flatly as he moved away from Harry and left the room.

Harry staggered back and hit the wall, sinking down to the floor. Draco had loved him? Loved, past tense. No, that can’t be right. That can’t be true, because if it were then Harry had just thrown away something amazing. Something that had scared him. Something that had felt bigger than anything he had ever experienced before.

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor common room and hid out for the rest of the day. With a dark scowl on his face and only monosyllabic answers, the other Gryffindors soon gave him a wide berth. And he was left alone to wallow in his stupidity.

Late in the evening Ron and Hermione approached him, and he let them lead him wordlessly back to the dorms.

Harry showed up in the Great Hall the next morning looking like shit. His eyes were red and there were bags under them. His skin was pale and he wore a haunted expression.

He headed straight for the Slytherin table ignoring the calls of “Harry” from his friends at the Gryffindor table. When the Slytherins realized just where he was headed the calls around him changed to “Get out of here Potter!”, “Fuck off!”, and “Go away you idiot!”. Harry ignored these and walked up to where Draco was sitting drinking his coffee. Blaize turned around and glared at Harry but Draco did not. The only evidence that he even knew that Harry was there was a slight tightening of his shoulders.

“Draco . . .,” Harry began in a soft broken voice, “I am so sorry. Please? Draco, I didn’t . . ..’’

“I don’t care Potter,” Draco interrupted in an icy tone.

“Go the hell away Potter. Can’t you see you’re not wanted?” added Blaize. Then all of the Slytherins, taking their cue from Draco, turned their backs on Harry and ignored him while they continued to eat their breakfast. 

Harry stood there for several long minutes feeling useless and miserable. Then he turned and walked back out of the hall. 

Harry ditched all of his classes, went to the Hogshead and spent the day drinking himself into oblivion. It was late in the evening when Ron and Hermione showed up to drag him back to the castle.

The next morning Harry had a splitting headache, but he also had a plan. He was not going to let his own stupidity and insecurity ruin the best thing that had ever happened to him. He was going to win Draco back! Draco had loved him once, so that meant he could love him again. 

He would start with gifts.


	10. Chapter 10

The owls for Draco started to arrive during breakfast. The first package included Acromantula Venom, Star Grass, Bezoar and a note saying Harry was very sorry. The second package included a potions distiller and a note saying Harry was the biggest idiot on the planet. The third package included sliver dragon shaped cufflinks with emeralds for eyes, and a note saying Harry had never felt like this about anyone before. The fourth package contained Draco’s favorite brand of biscuits (thank you Narcissa) and a note from Harry saying I love you.

Harry sat staring the whole time, steadfastly refusing his friends’ attempts at conversation. Draco ignored Harry and refused to look over at him. The first and second notes were passed around the Slytherin table and earned much mocking laughter.

The third note was crumpled up and shoved in his pocket. When he opened the fourth note Draco finally looked at Harry. Harry gave him a small smile and a nod. Draco gathered up the gifts and left the hall.

Harry waited until the end of potions class to try and talk to Draco. Leaving his own cauldron a mess, he went over to where Draco was still cleaning up. “I,” Harry had to clear the frog that had suddenly formed in his throat, “I do love you.” 

Draco looked up with a sneer, “I hardly think so,” he dismissed.

“I was wrong and stupid, so bloody stupid, but I mean it. I have never felt like this, I have never lo-,” Harry was cut off by Draco.

“I doesn’t matter anymore,” Draco dismissed Harry in a hard cold voice, “I won’t be so foolish again.”

So, thought Harry, on to plan B!

When Harry stepped into the Three Broomsticks Friday night, all conversation stopped and you could hear a quill drop. All eyes were on Harry and on Harry’s shirt. Inspired by the muggle souvenir shops, Harry had spelled “I ‘heart’ Draco Malfoy” in big white letters onto his green t-shirt. 

After a few beats, conversation started up again and Ron and Hermione made their way over to him.

“Harry, mate, what . . . what is this?” Ron asked, while Hermione just put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Have you gone round the bend?” Ron added in an undertone.

Harry laughed, “Nope. No worries Ron. I love him and I want everyone, especially him, to know!” “I’ve got a plan,” Harry added with a smile.

“Well that’s good to know because I think you’re going to bloody need one,” Ron said nodding to where Draco was coming across the pub to where Harry stood.

“What the fuck is this Potter?” demanded Draco.

“Hi Draco, you look real good,” Harry responded moving his eyes from Draco’s tousled blond locks down to his too tight black jeans.

“Don’t ‘hi’ me! What the fuck are you doing?” Draco spat angrily, his grey eyes flashing.

“I’m winning you back.” Harry answered wearing his famous grin.

“Winning me back?” repeated Draco incredulously, “there is no winning me back! We’re done. Finished! I don’t want anything to do with you! How can you even think that you could win me back?”

“Well . . .” Harry’s smile softened and his voice lowered, “you are over here talking to me.”

“I can fix that,” Draco muttered, turned on his heel and walked back to the group of Slytherins he came with.

Harry watched Draco with his friends for the next two hours, but never once did he even glance in Harry’s direction. After that the Slytherins all left and Harry started drinking in earnest. 

He hadn’t believed that Draco could care for him, could actually want – him. He supposed his excuse was that he had so rarely been wanted just for himself. The Dursleys hadn’t wanted him at all, Dumbledore had needed him for the prophecy, and the Order of the Phoenix had wanted him to defeat Voldemort. 

Harry was pretty smashed when Hermione and Ron finally dragged him back to the dorm. Harry lay in his bed feeling miserable. He felt the tears coming. He wasn’t about to let them loose with all these others around. Harry grabbed his broom and stumbled from the room. 

He was still dizzy, and not thinking straight. All he could think about was getting away to cry in private. 

Harry mounted his broom right on the front steps, a clear violation of school rules. Once in the air, everywhere he looked were painful reminders and the tears started falling on his cheeks in earnest. 

By the lake was their pine grove. And the quidditch pitch only served as a reminder of how much fun he and Draco had together. Harry kept changing direction as one painful memory after another kept bombarding him. 

Suddenly Harry found himself heading straight into one of the castle’s great stone walls. He pulled up just a few precious seconds too late. Harry’s last conscious thought was that the grey walls reminded him of Draco’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's shirt was inspired by Rupert Grint's shirt that you can see here http://us.hellomagazine.com/celebrities/201107295853/rupert-grint-tom-felton-planet-of-the-apes-freida-pinto/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Sorry this has taken so long to post, I was finishing a grad school project. Hopefully it will be be worth it. Thank you for all of your encouraging comments.

Slowly blinking his eyes against the bright white light, Harry looked around him. Since he saw the infirmary and not King’s Cross station, he figured he was not dead. He ached all over, and wondered where Madam Pomphrey was with a pain potion.

“Harry.”

Hearing his name whispered, Harry turned to his right blinking again to try and focus his eyes. Maybe he had already been given too much pain potion, because what else could explain the fact that he was hallucinating Draco Malfoy at his bedside. He gazed at his hallucination with confusion.

“Harry,” Draco repeated with more force this time. 

Harry reached out with both hands and grabbed on to his hallucination’s shoulders to bring it closer. Draco was startled by the action and lost his balance, landing both hands on the mattress on either side of Harry’s head. Harry single-mindedly kept pulling closer, wrapping one hand on the back of Draco’s head to bring his mouth close enough to reach.

Rushing to pull Draco in for a kiss, before his hallucination went away, Harry ended up smashing their mouths together with so much force their teeth clicked and lips bruised. The kiss softened and deepened. Harry slid his tongue into Draco’s mouth to rub along his own. Nipping, licking, sucking, the kiss went on and on. 

Finally they both broke away, hearts pounding and harsh breathing filling their ears. They pulled back far enough to stare intently into each other’s eyes. “You fucking idiot,” Draco whispered, “what am I going to do with you?”

“I’m so, so sorry,” Harry whispered back, “I didn’t understand. I didn’t believe that you could really want me.”

Draco just stared back at Harry, his grey eyes darkened and inscrutable.

“I’ll do anything, anything,” Harry pleaded. “Please, Draco, give me another chance. I can’t . . . I need . . .,” Harry broke off with a choked sob. 

Harry reached up to softly stroke Draco’s cheek, but dropped his hand when he felt Draco stiffen. “I love . . . you, I love you . . . so much” Harry whispered brokenly. 

“You hurt me,” pain filled Draco’s voice, but he reached out and threaded his fingers through Harry’s. “I can’t go through that again.”

Harry tightened his fingers around Draco’s. “I won’t hurt you again. I promise. I may still be a stupid idiot, but if you can give me another chance, I will never betray your trust again,” Harry said trying to put his feelings into words but afraid he had made a hash of it. 

The seconds dragged on and Harry thought he might just shatter from the tension, and even though he wanted to rush like a Gryffindor he forced himself to wait and give Draco time. He tried to infuse all of the love he was feeling into his gaze.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Draco reached out with his free hand to grasp the back of Harry’s neck, “but you’re my fucking idiot.”

“Yes, I am!” Harry sobbed as he threw himself into Draco’s arms and buried his head in Draco’s neck. Harry squeezed his eyes tightly as moisture threatened to escape. Harry whispered, “Draco . . . Draco . . . Draco.”

Draco rocked back and forth with Harry in his arms, one hand stroking his hair and the other holding tight to Harry’s back. They stayed like this for endless moments until Madam Pomfrey bustled in and caused them to draw apart. 

“Well now Mr. Potter, this is a new one even for you,” she said briskly. “I trust you will not be flying into any more walls,” she added as she measured out a dose of potion.   
Draco kept hold of Harry’s hand while Madam Pomfrey checked his progress, “Your body has been through a lot; broken arm, cracked ribs, dislocated shoulder and concussion. You will need to remain here for today and tonight.” She looked significantly at Draco, “Visiting hours are from 2 to 6.”

“I’m staying,” Draco answered firmly.

Madam Pomfrey bustled off again muttering about willful wizards.

“What happened, what time is it? I remember flying . . .,” Harry’s voice trailed off.

“Well, Filch found you unconscious early this morning. Apparently, being drunk and flying is not a great combination,” Draco looked sternly at Harry. “He got McGonagall and they brought you here to Madam Pomfrey. You were mumbling my name over and over, so McGonagall had me brought here. It’s gone 12 noon, you haven’t really been conscious until now.” With this statement, Draco tightened his fingers on Harry’s. 

“Harry, we just heard!” “What the bloody hell Harry?” Hermione and Ron rushed in to the medical ward talking over each other. They both came to an abrupt stop at the foot of the hospital bed when they saw Draco and took notice of the fact that he was holding Harry’s hand. A smile broke over Hermione’s face, “I guess you’ve made up then.”

Harry glanced over at Draco and tightened his fingers, “I’m working on it.”

“Well, we’ll leave you to it then Harry. Draco, can we count on you to make sure this fool never flies drunk again?” Hermione said as she nudged Ron toward the exit. 

“Count on it, Granger,” Draco answered with a stern look at Harry.

“We’ll be back after dinner and bring you some dessert,” Ron threw over his shoulder as Hermione hustled him out of there. 

After they had left, silence settled oppressively over the remaining pair. Harry maintained a tight grip on Draco’s hand. With his free hand Harry fiddled with the edge of the sheet. He was afraid to look over at Draco, afraid of what he might see in his face. 

Long moments passed but Harry finally looked up when Draco tugged at his hand. He cautiously looked up through his lashes. “Draco,” Harry whispered in wonder, his breath caught and he had to swallow a sudden lump in his throat. Impossibly bright grey eyes shining with love were looking intently at Harry. “Draco . . . I love you,” Harry said reverently. Harry’s heart pounded and he could hear the rushing in his ears as he waited for Draco’s reply, but he didn’t look away.

“I,” Draco’s voice cracked and he had to start again, “I love you too, Harry.” 

The breath Harry had been holding unconsciously, left him in a rush. “Draco,” he said roughly. Reaching his arm out to grasp Draco’s nape and pull him in closer. Pausing with their lips only a breath apart, Harry whispered again, “Draco.” While caught in his gaze, Harry traced Draco’s lips with the tip of his tongue. 

“Harry,” Draco swallowed hard and took a shaky breath. “Harry, you’re injured.”

Ignoring Draco, Harry pushed the tip of his tongue into Draco’s mouth and licked. Draco tightened the fingers that were linked with Harry’s and opened his mouth. He slid the tip of his own tongue out to slowly and lazily tangle with Harry’s. Draco’s free hand moved up and gripped Harry’s messy locks. 

The feel of Draco’s hands and mouth on him once again, caused Harry blood to race and his cock to ache. He pulled Draco in harder and started to eat at his mouth.   
With an oath, Draco wrenched his mouth away, “Harry, you’re hurt, we’re in the medical ward. We can’t do this.”

Harry picked up his wand, closed the curtains around the bed, warded them shut and threw up a privacy charm. “Problem solved.”

“You’re hurt,” Draco threw back half-heartedly. 

“It’s just a scratch,” Harry said with a grin. “I feel much better already.” His grin fell away and he added, “Draco, I want you . . . I need you . . . please.” 

Harry knew he had won when Draco shook his head and muttered, “Fuck.”

He pulled his pajama top swiftly over his head and then reached for the hem of Draco’s shirt and tugged that off as well. Harry threw off the bed covers and moved to the far side of the bed. “Please,” he said and pulled Draco onto the bed next to him. Harry shuddered at the feel of skin slipping on skin when their bare chests met and pressed together. Draco held himself rigidly away from Harry and Harry protested, “I won’t break you know.”

“Actually, I know that you do break, that’s why we’re here,” Draco said wryly, “and I refuse to injure you more.”

“Well my mouth isn’t broken,” Harry declared as he leaned over and licked and nipped a trail of kisses from the corner of Draco’s mouth down to the waistband of his trousers. While placing gentle kisses along his skin, Harry brought his hand up to cup and squeeze Draco’s cock through the layers of fabric. Draco’s rough groan caused Harry to tighten his hand and start rubbing the hardening length. “I’ve never seen your cock in the daylight,” Harry looked up the length of Draco’s body at him and flashed him a wicked smile. At this, Draco threw his head back and arched his hips into Harry’s touch. 

Harry unfastened his trousers and hooked both them and his pants, and hastily pulled them down past Draco’s knees. Draco’s cock was flushed red and bounced against his belly when it was freed. Harry moved his head and nuzzled the crease where Draco’s leg met his groin, rubbing his face against Draco’s skin and peppering it with kisses. Draco moaned loudly and pushed his knees as far apart as he could. Harry moved his mouth over to Draco’s balls and licked. Draco’s hips surged up and almost dislodged Harry as Harry gently took one into his mouth and sucked. 

Draco’s mouth was parted, his head thrown back and his eyes screwed shut. Harry pulled off and wrapped his hand around the shaft of Draco’s cock. While he slowly pumped it, Harry whispered, “Draco . . . look at me.” Harry took his tongue and swirled it around the head, tasting the salty wetness. 

Draco opened his eyes, pupils blown wide and unfocused. He started chanting, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” as Harry lowered his mouth and sucked Draco in. Draco reached down and tangled his hands in Harry’s hair anchoring him there. Harry moaned around a mouthful of cock and Draco’s grip tightened almost painfully while he thrust up into Harry’s mouth. Harry’s tongue twisted and licked while he sucked Draco’s cock harder and faster. Draco’s broken, “Harry! Fuck, I can’t . . . Merlin Harry . . . I . . .” only spurred Harry on. He moved his hand along the shaft in time with his mouth sucking, speeding up every time Draco moaned. “Harry!”, Draco shouted and with that he came hard down Harry’s throat. Harry worked quickly to swallow all of it but a little bit still spilled down his chin. 

With one arm thrown over his face, Draco lay there panting while Harry crawled back up to lay down next to him. Draco turned his head to look at where Harry lay on the pillow next to him and reached out with his thumb to wipe off Harry’s messy chin. As if in slow motion, Draco brought his thumb to his own lips and sucked it into his mouth licking it clean.

“Fuck! You’re fucking hot!” Harry said pulling Draco in for a sloppy kiss with one hand while reaching down to squeeze his aching cock with the other. 

“That’s my job,” Draco murmured in a low dark voice as he rolled Harry gently onto his back. Draco pulled Harry’s pajama bottoms off completely and threw them to the floor. He nudged Harry’s legs apart and wedged himself between them. 

Harry was harder than he had ever been in his life and, looking down at Draco face right next to his cock, Harry struggled not to come right then and there.   
Draco wasn’t finished arranging Harry’s body to his liking and he pushed Harry’s knees farther apart. Then he bent Harry’s knees and draped them over his shoulders. Harry’s face flushed and he was briefly embarrassed by the thought of the view Draco must have of his most private places, but this thought was also so arousing Harry whimpered with arousal and his hips made restless movements. Draco firmly grasped Harry’s arse cheeks and spread them apart. Harry gasped not believing what his senses were telling him. Draco whispered a cleaning spell and Harry felt the tingle. Was Draco really going to . . .? “Anghanngh!” Harry groaned long and loud as Draco’s tongue started probing his puckered hole. Yes! Apparently Draco really was going to! 

Harry let his legs fall apart and lifted his bottom up toward Draco as his mouth licked and kissed and nibbled all around his arsehole. Harry’s cock was leaking precome and he reached down and gave it a hard squeeze. Draco pulled Harry’s hand off and held it down on the bed while he started fucking his tongue rapidly into Harry’s arse. “Fuck Draco, oh god, oh please, Draco, fuckfuckfuckfuck!” Draco pulled his tongue away and instead pushed in a slicked up finger all the way to the second knuckle. Harry hissed and his eyes popped open. He looked down to see Draco’s blond fringe hanging in his face while he watched himself fingering Harry’s arse. “Fuuuuuuck,” Harry wailed.

“Is that ok?” Draco glanced up anxiously to ask Harry.

Harry nodded while he croaked out, “yes, please.”

“More?” Draco watched for Harry’s reaction.

Harry’s hips lurched up to meet Draco’s pumping finger as he hissed out another, “Yessss!”

Draco pulled his finger out and pushed in two this time. He twisted them back and forth causing Harry to writhe and groan. Draco grabbed Harry’s cock with his free hand and started pumping it in rhythm with the fingers he was fucking into Harry. Harry grabbed the sheets in his hands and twisted them while his hips thrust wildly into Draco’s hands. “Oh God, oh Draco! I . . .”, Harry came hard arching and thrusting, shooting all over Draco’s hand and his own stomach. Draco continued to stroke his cock and pump his fingers, drawing out every last bit of Harry’s pleasure. 

Harry barely registered Draco slipping his fingers free and performing another cleaning charm, but he pulled him close when Draco lay next to him again. “I love you,” Harry said in a sleepy voice as he snuggled in to Draco’s side. Draco pulled the bed covers over them both and held Harry as he slept. Draco allowed himself to enjoy the moment. He had finally gotten what he had wanted most of all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments and Kudos! I have had a lot of fun writing this. C-


End file.
